1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to emission of light.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LED) have advantages in terms of cost and power consumption compared to fluorescent and incandescent lamps. For this reason, LEDs are used in liquid crystal displays, electric bulletin boards and street lamps. In spite of their technological superiority, improvements are still needed.